


Wild Is The Wind

by Soalovingmom



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 14:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13009779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soalovingmom/pseuds/Soalovingmom
Summary: Sent from beyond she must fix wrongs that have happened.  Will she be able to bring them together?  Will she be able to get back in time?  But when you're dealing with Love it can be Wild like the Wind.





	Wild Is The Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, hang in there with me. This came to me and I'm planning this to be a very quick one, just a few chapters. But I feel this might make some hearts feel better. Talk of heaven and what is after this life. All will be revealed at the end.

He still couldn't believe that he could feel her in his arms.

He never really give it much thought. Maybe it was his age. Maybe it was the world that he had lived in, there was never enough time to worry. Time was spent just trying to keep yourself alive.

But now he didn't have that to worry about anymore. Now he had all the time he needed.

He had seen familiar faces, held ones he had lost. But this was the one person he had been looking for. The one person he found himself missing more than anyone. He closed his eyes and buried his nose into her hair and took a deep breath, "I didn't think I would see you again."

She chuckled in his arms, her face snuggling in closer to his chest, "I was waiting for you."

Pulling away he looked at her, "You're older here."

She smiled at him, "We are our best self here. We get to have what we didn't there."

His hand came up and swept one stray curl from her face, "I always thought you were pretty."

Her smile almost glowed, "You're tall and your hair is so long."

He smirked at her, his cheeks burning red, "You're not the first person to say that to me."

Moving back toward him, her arms going around him, she smiled as his warmth surrounded her, "You've seen the others?"

He nodded, placing a soft kiss on the top of her head, "Yeah. They said you were here and I knew I had to find you."

She smiled looking up at him, "Silly, I was waiting for you."

He swallowed hard his eyes gazing into hers, "So this is forever."

Not letting her say anything he leaned in his lips brushing hers. He felt her sigh softly as she melted into the kiss. They had kissed before, but it was nothing like this. He realized as he deepened the kiss that he felt like he was home there with her. Pulling away he ran his thumb down her cheek, "Forever isn't so bad."

She smiled at him, "I'm so glad you're here. How are they?"

He sighed, "When I left things were a mess."

She shook her head, "They're strong they'll make it through this." She swallowed hard, "How is she? Is he taking care of her? Is he good to her?"

He stared at her, "He who?"

"Daryl! Is he taking care of her? That was the whole point in what happen. They were suppose to be together."

He pulled away from her and shook his head, "They aren't together. Hell she's not even in Alexandria with him. She's miles away with some guy that calls himself a king. She ok, she's a bad ass. You wouldn't even know her now."

She started pacing back and forth, "NO, this isn't right. I was told....they told me...HE TOLD ME..."

"I told ya what I thought would happen little one."

His head snapped back at the new voice and he couldn't believe his eyes, "MERLE?"

Merle chuckled, "Well it ain't God boy." Merle moved toward the two his eyes narrowing on the girl, "Ya know how this shit works. I told ya what I saw before I left. Ain't meanin' it's going to happen."

She stopped pacing her eyes narrowing, "But I have one chance."

Merle leaned back and nodded, "Only get one kid and then well....ya only have so much time....then ya gotta get your ass back here or ya go the other way."

Nodding she looked at Carl, "I have to go. I have to fix this! They were suppose to be together. My dying was suppose to bring them together."

Merle huffed at Sophia, "Hell my dying was suppose to bring them together. But I don't like this none kid. What if ya don't make it back in time?"

Sophia sighed walking up to Carl she put her hands on his chest and smiled at him, "We get one time, to go down and try to make things better. I can't....I can't be happy with you up here if they....they deserve this."

Carl nodded, his hands covering hers, "Just remember what you have waiting up here for you. I've loved you for as long as I've remembered. And now...now we get to have what we lost down there. Just come back to me."

Sophia went up on her tip toes and kissed him, trying to tell him everything she hadn't said. They both pulled away when Merle cleared his throat. Carl smiled at her, "Check on my dad and Michonne."

Sophia nodded, "You know I will."

Merle walked over to stand closer to them, "Don't forget they won't know it's you."

Sophia sighed, "I know. I just don't know what I will do."

Merle snickered, "Tell them your my kid.....May. Tell them you lookin' for a man with an angel wing vest. Tell them ya lookin' for olde Merle. When Daryl asks, tell him ya Becky Laurie's little girl....my little girl. That will get ya in with Daryl. Ya know enough about me now 'Phia that ya should be able to get him to believe ya."

Carl grabbed her hand, "Go to the Kingdom. That's where your mom is. Just remember she's different now. She's harder, but underneath it she's the same. Just be careful, there's a war going on right now. This guy Negan is a prick. Don't let him get a hold of you."

Sophia took a deep breath, her eyes scanning the faces of the two men before her, "I will. I promise."

Merle put a hand on her shoulder, "You have five days kid. Make them count."

Carl took her hands squeezing them, "Come back to me Sophia."

Sophia nodded, she could feel herself being pulled away from the comfort of heaven. Pulled away from the Uncle who had been by her side since he had arrived. Pulled away from the boy, now man, she would've married if they both had lived. She knew it would hurt when she got to the Earth, but she had to fix it, she had to make sure her mom and Daryl had each other. Because without each other heaven would be lost them both. She had to try. She had to make them see that God always gives you what you need, sometimes you need divine help to see it.


End file.
